


What Sisters Are For

by AmadeusRex



Series: Present/G Gummis [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: "Family" is a concept Naminé knows only from peeking into the memories of others. Now, she can finally be part of one.Requested byEmily!
Relationships: Kairi & Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Present/G Gummis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150334
Kudos: 6





	What Sisters Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Emily (@SiriuslyEmily on Twitter)](https://twitter.com/SiriuslyEmily), whose prompt was "Namine and Kairi talking after she gets back from the final world, maybe? Hmm! Maybe Kairi being happy Namine finally has her own body?"

“Naminé!”

A voice, familiar and warm, calls out. Before Naminé’s toes have even touched the sand, Kairi’s arms are around her.

“Welcome back! How are you?” Kairi backs up just enough to take a good look at Naminé, but keeps her hands on her shoulders. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“I’m happy to be here too,” Naminé replies. “But...why are you so excited?”

Kairi blinks. “Why wouldn’t I be excited? You’re like my sister, and you’re home! If you want to stay here on Destiny Islands, that is.”

Naminé takes a minute to let Kairi’s words sink in. _Like her sister…?_ She doesn’t think she deserves to be anyone’s sister.

A shake of her shoulder brings Naminé out of her thoughts. She looks up from the ground to Kairi’s concerned face.

“Yes, I am,” Naminé says, in an attempt to console Kairi, who doesn’t buy it.

“You don’t seem okay. You don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you, but I'll listen if you do.” Kairi squeezes Naminé’s shoulder. “That's what sisters are for, after all.”

Naminé smiles, and her heart feels light. If this is what it feels like to be a sister...she could get used to it.


End file.
